


Exchange student

by Zarkiia



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the maze
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:32:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarkiia/pseuds/Zarkiia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt is a second year biochemistry student that has accepted an exchange student programme to finish his course in the States. He never could have expected that life across the Atlantic Ocean could have been such a rollercoaster for him only due to his laboratory partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exchange student

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I've been wanting to get my AO3 account going for a while now, so I just decided to finally do it today. I already posted the first chapter to this in tumblr a while ago, but I'll definitely update at the same time from now on! 
> 
> I'm kind of sorry for my absence lately, but I've been studying and without a computer since my laptop broke down (my baby (╥﹏╥) ). Anyways, I'll try to update as soon as I can!
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and let me know if you have anything to say... (Eg: If I should change something / suggestions / nice comments / death threats .. )
> 
> Bye!

He kept running, the memory of the high pitch ringing tone of his phone's alarm screaming at him after the tenth snooze that he was going to be late in his first day still running through his mind. 8:29. He had one minute to run across the whole campus to reach the chemistry laboratory, where he had his first practical session. That goddamned jetlag had ruined the blonde's sleep routine, making him oversleep. He had only arrived at New York yesterday, after an unbelievably long flight and 30 hours without sleep. Newt was not keen on airplanes, he could never find the right position and willingness to fall asleep, which lead him into spending way too much time awaken.

He turned left, almost crashing into a lady carrying a pile of books. He muttered an apology and picked his pace up again, he had already ran for 5 eternal minutes, and his limp was starting to ache. He had always had it since he fell from a tree when he was six, back in London. However he had learnt to live with it and it was barely noticeable. Newt smiled as he saw the lab's door at the end of the corridor. It was already 8:36, but it was a relief to know his running was about to come to a stop. He collapsed onto the door, leaning over and trying to catch his breath for a couple seconds. When he felt more stable, he entered the room.

He had to keep himself from running back outside as he felt everyone in the room turn around to see him. The laboratory was huge, it had around 20 benches covered in apparatus that were scattered uniformly around the room. At each one of those benches, two people were fiddling about with the assignment they had just been given while they sorted out the different chemicals they would use. Newt stiffened as most of his new class was still staring at him. He couldn't help it but to gasp as he felt someone touch his arm.

"Whoa, we've got a nervous exchange student here!" The man who had just approached him said. He was slightly shorter than Newt and had greyish hair, which he had combed sideways in an old fashioned style. “I’m Doctor Howell, and if I'm not mistaken you must be the exchange student from London. Newton Isaac, am I right?"  
Newt nodded in reply, fidgeting with his hands while trying to not look too flustered at his new teacher. He was a second year student of biochemistry which had been offered a spot in a university in the states. At first, he hadn't known whether to take it or not, however he soon found the experience intriguing and decided he would like it. He had found a small flat near the university and had arranged a quick flight. He was now starting to regret his courage.

"Well, there's a free spot next to Mr. Edison over there." He said while pointing at a bench. "He's not exactly our best student, but he is a friendly fellow." The professor was trying to make Newt feel more comfortable, however he only managed to make himself look quite foolish, the blonde thought. Once again, he nodded in agreement and started walking towards said bench.

When he looked up at who he would have to work with, he couldn't help but to feel his jaw drop. The boy sat on one of the stools in the bench was stunning. His coffee coloured hair was ruffled messily around his head, forming small swirls pointing upwards that only made him look even more tantalizing for the blonde. He had slightly tanned skin, which matched perfectly the overall chestnut colours found in his complexion. As Newt continued his inspection, he couldn't help it but to feel a small smile creeping onto his lips as he noticed several moles dotted throughout his cheeks which, in fact, made him look so cute Newt could almost feel his heart exploding as its beat quickened. Finally, he moved his gaze onto the boy’s eyes. The amber tonality that adorned the perfect circles of his irises was welcoming and warm. He blushed as he noticed he was staring at him too. He tried to speak, but only managed to stutter as he walked over to sit on the stool beside him.

"It’s Thomas, nice to meet you." The boy said. Newt's blush intensified. He couldn't believe he had to be paired up with the person who, probably, was going to distract him the most. Not like it was his fault, it was actually solely Newt's responsibility for feeling such attraction towards him. However, as soon as his enchantment had captured Newt, the boy knew he had just been doomed. The beauty sitting beside him was probably in the eyes of the whole place, not to mention he was most likely straight.

"Newt, as you may have heard from the doctor over there." Thomas smiled back as Newt presented himself. He moved closer, making Newt shiver as their legs brushed past each other. He held his breath for a moment, trying to control his frenzied heart. The brunet grabbed his instructions and shoved them between both of them, pointing at what Newt had to do. Sighing in exasperation, he focused on his work, determined to ignore his amusing bench partner. 

-x-x-  


Around 15 minutes had passed since he had decided to get on with his work. To be fair, it was going on pretty well considering he had barely just arrived at the bloody place. Thomas and him had said next to nothing over the past time. At first the boy had tried to speak to Newt, asking him questions he already knew the answer to about the practical; however he realized the blonde's effort into concentrating and respected it, deciding to shut up eventually. This didn’t last for long. Now it was Newt's turn to be distracted. After focusing too much for way too long, he felt himself too tired to keep up the pace and finally looked at the boy on his side. He swallowed harshly as he saw the brunet, his tongue sticking out as he carefully filled a measuring cylinder up to the 25cm3 mark. All of the calmness that Newt had managed to collect while doing the experiment vanished. His mind rushed as a ton of images of Thomas' tongue ran through his mind. He gulped trying to clear his thoughts without success. While he was still hopelessly lost in thought, he caught a glimpse of a reddish glow and heard Thomas gasp. Without further time of reaction, a whistle exploded in his ears as heat rushed upwards, surrounding both of the boys. Splinters of the beaker that Newt was holding flew, scattering around the bench as the water it contained flew towards their heads, making both of them be soaking in it. Soon, he felt the sudden rush of energy dissipate, leaving both of them with their eyes wide open, staring at each other as water dripped from their wet bangs. 

"Did you seriously just drop all of the potassium in water?!" Dr. Howell seemed fuming, luckily the class had ended as the bell rang, signalling the rest of their classmates could leave. "Both of you will stay and clean this, as well as all of the other benches." Soon, the boys found themselves alone in the lab, still static in their positions.  
Newt fidgeted, realizing that his distractions had not only made himself get into trouble, but the brunet had been punished for something he hadn't even known was happening until it splashed him on the face, quite literally.

"U-uhm... I'm sorry, Tommy" He blushed furiously and covered his mouth, as if it would amend the nickname that had escaped his lips. However Thomas didn't seem to care. He smiled softly and wondered towards the cupboards in the opposite side of the room, leaning down giving Newt a view of his firm ass. 

"It's fine, I see you're enjoying the view." He felt the lingering blush come back in full strength and shifted his gaze towards the two cloths that Thomas had gathered from the shelves. He didn't move when the boy approached him, feeling himself lean against the bench's edge. Thomas got closer, placing one of his legs between both of Newt's. The blonde could feel the brunet's breath tingling his tender skin. All he could now see was his amber eyes, moving along his face as his hand brought one of the cloths towards the blonde's forehead, drying the drops that were running down his skin with it. He dried Newt's face gently, caressing him with the smooth fabric. When he had finished, he cupped Newt's chin and brought him close. Soon, the blonde felt the soft contact of Thomas' lips against his cheek, making him blush for the infinite time that day. 

"If you wanted me wet, you only had to ask for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that ok?  
> See all of you soon! <3


End file.
